


You Sound Good To Me

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [16]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: One of my favorite scenes to write!!





	You Sound Good To Me

“Aria?” 

 

She was pulled out of her inner monologue by a soft whisper. He had come home from a shoot to candles, filet mignon she had cooked herself and a bottle of champagne hidden from him behind all her vegetarian groceries she had come home with the other night as a cover. “S-sorry...Little out of it tonight.” She chirped, touching his arm as he beamed. 

 

“What’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?” 

 

“All in good time, Mr. Barkson.” She teased. 

  
  


_ City of stars _

_ Are you shining just for me? _

_ City of stars _

_ There's so much that I can't see _

_ Who knows? _

_ I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you _

 

And to his surprise she got up and left her food unattended, offering her hand. “Aria…” 

  
  


“Humor me. We’ll eat later.” 

 

“You love food.” 

 

“I love you more.” 

 

“News to me.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “C’mon…” 

 

The balcony outside his bedroom was where they ended up, Bruno cocked a brow. “What’s going on?” 

 

Aria smiled. “Get the box behind the door.” 

 

Bruno did as he was told, the black velvet box felt heavy, he turned around and his girlfriend...was down on one knee. “Oh.” 

 

“Want me to talk first or do you want to open the-” Bruno kissed her passionately, dropping the box on the floor of the balcony, pressing Aria against the glass door. “...box.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Yes.” Bruno chuckled. 

 

“OH! Great! I-I mean...um...this is all so fast and we have-mmm…” 

 

“We have plenty of time.” Bruno whispered with a chuckle, leaning down to press his forehead to hers. “Now let’s see the necklace…” 

 

She opened the box to reveal a light blue opal in the shape of a fang on a gold chain. 

 

Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at her. “I love you.” 

  
  
  


_ City of stars _

_ Are you shining just for me? _

_ City of stars _

_ You never shined so brightly _

 


End file.
